Rewritten
by Originalsalwaysandforever
Summary: Do not read if you have not seen The Originals season 3 episode 9! What is really going through the minds of Klaus Mikaelson and Camille O'Connel on Christmas night?


"What do you wish?" Cami asked him. She knew almost everything about him from the counseling, his past, but she did not know what he wanted for a future. Truly, he did not either.

Klaus thought about what he wished for. He wished for somewhere safe for his daughter to grow up. He wished for all his siblings to be together again. He wished that he could be with Cami.

He lunged forward, but not in the way he normally lunged at people. His lips were instantly against hers. He didn't know what he was doing at first. He knew he loved her, he didn't know he would actually try to be with her. He wouldn't of been surprised if she pushed him away, but it did surprise him when she kissed back with just as much want, and put her hands on his face. It was almost like time had stopped. Klaus remembered every woman he had been with in his long life, though many not all were lovers, and none he craved for this much.

The kiss stopped and he could feel her cheeks rise against his own as she smiled. Cami wanted that more than she had previously thought before.

He kissed her again while they were standing in his room. Her lips were sweet and soft. Cami lied back on the bed, and he soon followed kissing her more. His fingers grazed up her arm and on her collar bone, feeling her soft skin. He stopped. She stopped. Their eyes meet.

He looked into her beautiful green eyes. She was stunning. He could tell she was tired, like she assumed he was going to say to her earlier, yet she was still gorgeous and seemed to almost glow. She was light when he was dark. Klaus didn't want to simply sleep with her like he had with people in the past, he wanted to look at her, he wanted to see her beauty, he wanted to take in his love for her.

Cami watched as he lied his head down and looked at her. He had a look in his eyes she had never seen before. A look similar to when he looked at Hope, or his brother and sisters. Yet that look was slightly different. She knew the last few days had been hard on him. He had stayed awake and followed her around for days to keep her safe. She loved that his eyes fluttered and soon he was asleep. Cami, a weak fragile human compared to him watched him sleep like a baby. In her mind she knew the horrors that he and his family had done, but none of that seemed to matter. Everything was different, yet the same she realized as she watched him sleep. Maybe she had loved him this whole time.

Soon she too drifted to sleep.

Cami hadn't slept so well in a while, yet something yanked her awake. She felt Klaus's arm around her, she almost smiled, but then she looked up. A beautiful woman stood in front of her. A woman who sprung fear in Cami. She knew all she had to do was move a little, make a noise and Klaus would save her. She couldn't bring herself to do so. Aurora smiled. She took a step closer, and Cami shivered. Before she even knew what has happening, Aurora was gone, her throat burned and hot liquid covered her chest, and then all she could feel was the light breathing of Klaus and his arm around her.

His eyes opened, and all her could see was her beautiful blonde hair. He lifted his hand, trying not to wake her, when he noticed the blood on his finger. He could feel his heart sink, and break into a million pieces. The smell of her blood entered his nose, and he listened, but could find no heart beat. He lifted himself, and saw it. Her opened throat. Tears filled his eyes, this couldn't possible be happening? He pulled her close.

"No, no, no" He murmered. He hugged her tightly as he yelled. His goal was to keep her safe in his house, when he couldn't even keep her safe in his own bed. A empty feeling of the loss entered his heart, entered his soul. He had felt this since he found his 12 year old brother's Henrick's body.

This is all my fault, Klaus thought, I should have killed Aurora when she first showed up, and defiantly when she first took Cami.

"This is all my fault. Everything is my fault, and everything always will. I will be the reason we all fall."


End file.
